The invention relates to broadcast receivers, methods and equipment for setting broadcast receivers.
Mobile telephones are now coming equipped with broadcast receivers, such as FM receiver chips, to allow the user to listen to FM radio broadcasts when not using the telephone for voice calls. These mobile telephones are often also equipped with an Internet connection device, such as a data modem, to be used for an Internet access, and with hypertext retrieval protocols, such as WAP (Wireless Application Protocol), HTTP (HyperText Transfer Protocol), and a browser capable of decoding, presenting, and navigating hypertext, such as HTML (HyperText Markup Language) or WML (Wireless Markup Language) or the like.
Many broadcast stations, such as radio stations, have started to offer PAD (Program Associated Data) corresponding to the program offered on a primary BC (broadcast channel). This data can be retrieved from Internet sites with a browser. URL (Uniform Resource Locator) identifies a site and the URL is typically stored as a bookmark in the broadcast receiver.
Existing mobile phone/FM receiver combinations rely on the user finding a station, then saving and labelling the frequency. On some older telephones, the radio is an add-on option, and the frequency selector is not integrated with the telephone system at all.
When using an analogue AM/FM transmission, it is desirable to choose the best frequency for a particular broadcast available in the area in question. Radio stations use different frequencies for the same broadcasts in different locations. It may be possible to store the frequency of a certain radio program, but problems arise when the user moves to a different location where the radio stations and frequencies are different from those that are stored.